the Son of Neptune my version
by moowashere14
Summary: The people at Camp half-blood are busy working on Leo's flying ship. We meet some old characters. Sorry, sucky summary but READ ANYWAY!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's what I think will happen in the Son of Neptune. Have you noticed there's barely any Nico at all? He's my favourite character! GO HADES**** I know it's REALLY short but promise to add chapters soon.**

XXXXXX

Nico POV

I ran as fast as I can up the hill. I couldn't believe it's been a week since the titan war ended! Now that I think about it, I've never actually been to a Camp Half-Blood that wasn't grim and depressed about our losses. I couldn't wait to see Percy, Annabeth, and all the other friends I have there. And, now that my father's cabin is being built, maybe for once I could get accepted. I finally got up the hill and stared down at the camp bellow, wheezing. There were kids practicing in the sword arena, and hanging out by the cabins. But, I could tell something was wrong. Everybody seemed so tense about something. I ran down the hill and jogged to the Poseidon cabin to see if Percy was there. It was empty. As I looked closer at the place, I realized a thin layer of dust covered everything.

"Nico?" I heard behind me. I turned to see Annabeth and another girl. Annabeth's friend was really pretty. Her hair was cropped short, framing her face perfectly. She was casually dressed, but that didn't make her any less hot. I felt my cheeks go red. Then, I saw Annabeth. She was a mess. Her hair was a rat's nest, like she didn't care about it at all. Even her clothes were dirty, like she hadn't changed in a while. But, the worst part was here eyes. They were red and bloodshot from crying.

"Wha- What happened?" I asked, confused as ever. That was when it hit me. "Annabeth, where's Percy?"

XXXXXXX

**Hey! Hoped you like it! REVIEW! No flames though. Plus, tell me if you think a Nico/Piper would be ok… im not sure. Thx! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! New chapter for the Son of Neptune! Duh. Enjoy!**

Annabeth POV

I stared at Nico. How was I going to spill this to him? I could tell he grew more, almost my height. And his hair was longer, it almost touched his shoulders. "He's gone." I managed to say before my voice cracked.

"What? Where'd he go? What in the name of Hades is going on here?" he babbled. I could see the desperate look in his eyes. Percy was like his brother. Nico owed him for upholding his father. And now that Percy had gone to the Roman camp, I have no clue on how Nico would react.

"He's been… kidnapped, you could put it that way," Piper said before I could do anything. "Well, it's actually a really long story, but in short, there's a Roman camp somewhere in San Francisco and Percy over there. But the really bad part is... he's lost his memory." She finished.

I watched for Nico's expression. It went from disbelief, to shock, to... anger?

I heard footsteps in the ground behind us and I turned to see Jason running towards us. "Hey!" he yelled as he got closer, grabbing hold of Piper's hand. I saw her blush with pleasure. I turned to see Nico was blushing as well. What was that about?

"Hey, the ship blueprints are almost complete." Jason said. "Leo wants you to check it out before we begin chopping wood."

"Alright," I answered, "just give me a sec, I'll be right there." He nodded and ran back up the hill with Piper.

"Nico, I'm so sorry," I said as I turned back to him. I could see a tear running down his face. I went up to hug him but he pushed me away. "No," he said. "This can't be happening. Not after everything he did for us. For me." He muttered, talking to himself more than to me. Suddenly, he looked up, his black eyes boring into mine. "I'll get him back. If it's the last thing I do," he said as he ran back into a shadow.

"Nico, don't!" I yelled, but he was already gone.

**Hello again! Hoped you liked it. Please, I'm begging you: REVIEW! Post any ideas u may have cause I'm sort of running out. Ill try to post a longer chapter next time. Adios for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry not posting in forever. I'm not gonna bother with the stupid excuses like I had to much work and that crap, because, in truth, I am the world's most procrastinating person. I swear, I had to lock myself in my closet and turn off all games and internet on my computer to actually focus on the story. Anyway, getting off topic, here is the third chapter of my epically awesome Son of Neptune fanfic. Oh! Also, this chapter is inspired and written for**_** Son of Aether. **_**Awesome username I might add. Anyway, **_**Son of Aether **_**is the guy who is behind this entire chapter, so if you like this than I know you`ll like his. Check out his Fanfics. Seriously, you`ll thank me later. Well, back to the story...**

Nico stumbled out of the shadows into the forest. He sighed, leaning back against a tree and closing his eyes. What can he do? He was only one demigod, and even a son of Hades couldn't do much. Percy could be anywhere. He opened his bag and popped a piece of ambrosia in his mouth, instantly feeling its warmth and comfort rush through him. He closed his eyes and searched through any sight and thoughts of dying demigods, an ability that took him months to perfect, just hoping that he might find something that could grant him a lead. As images flashed underneath his eyelids as fast as light, Nico fell into a deeper state of depression. But, suddenly, a pair of familiar green eyes stared back into his, but flew by as fast as it came. Nico jumped up, a new sense of enthusiasm filling him up from head to toe. He fell back into the shadows of the tree, feeling the exhilaration that always came to him when he shadow traveled. He knew where Percy was. And Nico was going to be the one to get him back.

Nico stumbled out of a bush, a little dizzy after shadow traveling twice in an hour. After the feeling passed, he began searching for the dying demigod that brought him here. Soon enough, he began seeing dried blood on the ground. Farther up ahead, was a boy in a helmet with a blue plume picking up the body of the dying girl. Nico crept closer to see if Percy was nearby. He couldn't have gone far. Suddenly, the sound of running footsteps from behind signalled him to sidestep behind a tree, just in time to miss being spotted by the group of teens with a stretcher running towards the dying girl. He noticed that the group had some kind of formality about it, each step in sync with everyone else's. His attention switched back to the girl in the boy's arms. Nico sensed her life aura fading; she wasn't going to make it out of this forest.

A girl with a dark brown hair, piled up in a neat ponytail stepped out of the group. "What happened?" she asked. Her voice was filled with protectiveness and authority. Nico knew in an instant this girl was a leader. The boy in the armour replied, "I don't know. I was out on patrol duty when I saw her out here. I think it was a hellhound."

"Well, we should get her back." One boy's in the group said, "The Apollo kids should take a look at this, if anyone can help, it's them." But Nico knew that that wasn't the case. The boy took off his helmet to take a better look, and I had to stifle a gasp. It was Percy. But, boy did he change. His previous mess of hair was now a military buzz cut like the other boys. His usually relaxed posture was rigid and formal and his muscles were leaner, like a wolf. But the biggest change was definitely his eyes. From where Nico was crouching, he saw that Percy's eyes lacked their usual sparkle and laugher. They were rock hard, all emotion erased from the rare sea-green irises. Suddenly, that pair of eyes snapped up, and looked deep into Nico's one.

"We have an intruder, Reyna." Percy said, getting up and uncapping Riptide. Nico knew he couldn't shadow travel out of this situation, not when he was this tired and Percy was right there in front of him. As the others in the group continued placing the girl onto the stretcher, Percy, that girl Reyna, and one other kid ran towards me. I tried to run, but these demigods were much faster than I was. Soon, I was dragged back by my hair, Reyna showed no mercy when it came to trespassers.

"Percy, would you like to do the honours?" She asked. Percy gave a stiff nod and pointed Riptide under my chin. "What's your name, halfblood?" he sneered. I was shocked at how cold his voice was. Percy seemed just as merciless as Reyna. "I said, WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" Percy repeated, his voice lethal.

"Percy, it's—it's me." Nico whispered. He was hoping for a flicker of recognition, or just some understanding that he knew him. But, instead Percy's sneer grew deeper. "Another one?" he said. "So, you're not a demigod then? What kind of monster are you now?"

"Wha—what? Percy, what are you talking about?" I asked, too confused to keep my mouth shut. Percy closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he seemed to be trying to control his temper. When he opened his eyes again, they practically sparked with rage. "Reyna?" he asked. "yah?" she asked as she and the others began hoisting the girl up. "Can we keep this one? Let's torture it."

Nico's eyes widened. _Torture? What kind of sick people are they? What have you become Percy? _These thoughts rushed through Nico's mind as they blindfolded him and gagged his mouth. He felt the rope they tied with rubbing against his wrists. _I've got to get out of this._

**I'm not to sure what to think of this chapter, so you're gonna have to tell me. Oh, and also, don't worry, Percy and the other Romans aren't that messed up, you'll see in the next chapter. So, you know the drill, R & R, people! Thx and I'll update faster if I know you guys want me to ****. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! This is an **Author's Note** by the way, so you can go on hating me. I'm REALLY sorry for not updating lately, it's just that I've been having suffering from severe writer's block. BUT, that's not what I'm here for! I just made a beta account, and if you need someone to look through your work, I'M HERE FOR YOU!


	5. AN

Hi guys! This is an **Author's Note** by the way, so you can go on hating me. I'm REALLY sorry for not updating lately, it's just that I've been having suffering from severe writer's block. BUT, that's not what I'm here for! I just made a beta account, and if you need someone to look through your work, I'M HERE FOR YOU!


End file.
